


Forever as Us

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, brief mentions of self doubt, the fic is overall very sweet i promise i would warn you if there was anything truly awful, yknow bc shes worried tanya wont like her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Mileena greatly liked Tanya for more than just her loyalty. She decides to be the one to confess.
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Forever as Us

Sitting in their hideout in the jungle, Mileena could not help but admire Tanya.

It was late. The stars danced in the sky above the jungle; it was the clearest night that Mileena had ever seen. Despite the clarity of the night, it was a little on the cool side, and Tanya had lit a small fire to keep them warm. She dutifully tended to it as she hummed to herself, determined to keep both herself and Mileena warm.

Mileena admired her. There were very few people in the world like Tanya, if anyone at all. No one was as dedicated to those they cared about as Tanya. No one listened to concerns and helped eliminate worries as Tanya. No one was as beautiful as Tanya.

Wait. _Wait_. Beautiful? Well, yes, it was true, but… Mileena could not think like that. She could not think romantically of Tanya.

Despite their confidence that Mileena would regain the throne of Outworld, Mileena knew that she would eventually be captured. Their luck could not last forever. It was a dream, remaining alive until they could overthrow Kotal and regain the throne for Mileena. If they were together, Tanya would eventually be left alone. Mileena could not bear to put Tanya through something like that. It was beyond unfair to her to do something like that.

In addition, she was fairly certain that Tanya would not reciprocate the feelings. Mileena was not even close to the people that Tanya likely courted in her free time. No one would want to date someone like her; it was something that Mileena had accepted when she saw herself in a mirror for the very first time.

With that in mind, Mileena kept her feelings to herself. Yes, she had the world’s biggest crush on Tanya. But it would jeopardize too much that Mileena cared about. It would be best to leave their friendship as it was.

She didn’t even notice Tanya calling out her name from the spot next to her.

“Mileena! Are you alright?”

Mileena looked over at Tanya and gave her a sheepish smile. “Yes, Tanya. I apologize, I must have zoned out.”

Tanya slid a little closer to her and put a blanket around her shoulders. “As long as you are not falling ill, my Empress.” Tanya pressed a hand to her forehead and pulled it away just as quickly. “No fever. No use worrying about that then.” Tanya gave her a smile. “Care to share your thoughts?”

Mileena looked back into the fire with a sigh. “Do not trouble yourself, Tanya. Nothing major.”

“If you’re sure.” Tanya retrieved her own blanket and wrapped it around herself, watching as the embers of the fire flew above their heads and into the sky. “It’s a beautiful night, Mileena. Don’t you think?”

Mileena moved her gaze to the sky. “Of course. It’s the clearest it’s been in a long time.”

“Indeed.” Tanya tossed a spare stick into the flame. “I wish it was warmer. This fire is nice, but… there is nothing quite like a warm evening under the stars. It’s magical, really.”

Mileena rested her head on her knees. “You’re right. It’s wonderful.” She gave Tanya a side glance. “We’ve spent many nights under these stars, Tanya.”

“And I hope to spend many more with you, Mileena.” Tanya moved a hand to caress Mileena’s forearm, smiling softly. 

Mileena shivered at the soft touch. Her fingers traced along her skin with the lightest of touches, barely felt on her arm. Tanya was always so gentle with Mileena when outside of kombat and sparring. She spoke sweet words of care, assurances of new power. There was no woman in Outworld as confident in Mileena as Tanya.

“Tanya.” Mileena spoke her name so suddenly that her own heart leaped out of her chest. “Tanya, I… I must say something.”

Tanya quirked a brow, a small smile on her face. “Confide in me, my Empress.”

Mileena looked to the fire in front of them, hoping that the orange flames would somehow give her courage. “We have been allies for what feels like an eternity, Tanya. You mean a great deal to me. I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do.” Tanya grinned. “I return those feelings of closeness, my Empress. I hope you know that as well.”

“I do.” Mileena nodded. “But Tanya… I call you my ‘dearest Tanya' for reasons beyond our close friendship. I… I want you to be alongside me in all of my adventures, all of my attempts to become empress. I want you by my side, to be one with me, to rule with me… forever. I want it to be you and me, _us_ , forever.” She finally gained the courage to look at Tanya. “Does… Does that make sense to you?”

Tanya could not have been smiling any harder if she tried. “It makes perfect sense, Mileena. I am honored to be the one that you want by your side. Truly honored.” Her eyes narrowed as her cheeks turned pink in a blush. “I have always tried to express my fondness of you, Mileena, in that sort of way… but feelings are difficult to convey. The uncertainty of our futures makes it difficult as well.”

Tanya reached over and grabbed at Mileena’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “But the one thing that I know for certain is that I will never leave your side, and I will support you in all endeavors. The love I carry for you surpasses all of my fears. As long as I stand by your side, my future is perfect.”

Mileena slid closer to her newfound love, and she leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder. She didn’t need to speak aloud for Tanya to understand that her feelings were reciprocated in full.

The stars and burning fire… A backdrop for the beginning of something beautiful. Even if Mileena didn’t become Kahn, even if Tanya was arrested for betrayal, none of it mattered. One would always have the other. It was as certain as the sun rises.


End file.
